User blog:Storio Hew/Kamen Rider Hand-Off (Alter Scenes only)
to be added Kamen Rider Kuuga -> Kamen Rider Agito a first hand off start with Kuuga handover to Agito, sure Kuuga thumbs up to Agito, and but else say farewell to Agito, and Agito rides his Machine Tornador. Kamen Rider Agito -> Kamen Rider Ryuki While Agito but think Ryuki which Ends his 13 but course shakes hand to Ryuki, and say farewell to him. Kamen Rider Ryuki -> Kamen Rider Faiz But Ryuki rides his Ride Shooter because about Faiz appears while and Faiz hi five to Ryuki, and Take care of Faiz and good luck. Kamen Rider Faiz -> Kamen Rider Blade Faiz ends his mission, and New Kamen Rider named Blade and while Faiz Shakes hand to Blade, but while Faiz take care to Blade. Kamen Rider Blade -> Kamen Rider Hibiki Kenzaki (剣崎一真ジョーカー) rides his Blue Spader and while Kamen Rider Hibiki appears again which Kenzaki Hi Five to Kamen Rider Hibiki, and Kenzaki rides Blue Spader but Disappeared. Kamen Rider Hibiki -> Kamen Rider Kabuto and KR Hibiki stay here too much while KR Kabuto appears, and sure KR Hibiki shakes hand to KR Kabuto but say good luck to KR Hibiki, and KR Kabuto saying: "おばあちゃん言った仮面ライダー響鬼が終了". Kamen Rider Kabuto -> Kamen Rider Den-O KR Kabuto rides Kabuto Extender because while KR Den-O arrives but while KR Kabuto Hi Five to KR Den-O but say goodbye to Kabuto. Kamen Rider Den-O -> Kamen Rider Kiva KR Den-O while appears before See KR Kiva, but KR Kiva appears but KR Den-O hi Five to KR Kiva, and KR Den-O say good luck pal. Kamen Rider Kiva -> Kamen Rider Decade and KR Kiva finish his mission, while KR Decade but sure see in KR Decade and KR Kiva Passing to thumbs up to KR Decade. Kamen Rider Decade -> Kamen Rider Double a song "Stay in Ride Alive (sung by Gackt)" played, but KR Decade sent to ダブルの世界 but KR Double appears with KR Decade high five to him, and take care to KR Double to show. Kamen Rider Double -> Kamen Rider OOO KR Double hold with Taka Medal, while KR OOO arrives with KR Double because and sure KR Double Hi Five to KR OOO and KR Double leaves. Kamen Rider OOO -> Kamen Rider Fourze KR OOO walks away to Sand meanwhile KR Fourze appears, and KR OOO take care to KR Fourze to him, and farewell to Hino Eiji (Human Host of KR OOO). Kamen Rider Fourze -> Kamen Rider Wizard KR Fourze's End Mission while KR Wizard appears while KR Fourze but Hi Five to KR Wizard, and Take care to KR Wizard. Kamen Rider Wizard -> Kamen Rider Gaim KR Wizard saying "コヨミが死だが", and KR Gaim arrives before KR Wizard but sure KR Gaim Passing to KR Wizard, but KR Wizard going to "Koyomi's Funeral". Kamen Rider Gaim -> Kamen Rider Drive and Gaku Sano (佐野 岳) as Man of the Beginning because see in Chase (KR Drive)'s actor (上遠野 太洸) and but Gaku Sano shakes hand to 上遠野 太洸 because look over Gaku Sano vanished but 上遠野 太洸 stay here but he rides his ライドチェイサー (Kamen Rider Drive). Kamen Rider Drive -> Kamen Rider Ghost in a black background, KR Drive walks to but while KR Ghost appears, but KR Drive and sure but while KR Ghost shakes hand to KR Drive, and while KR Drive walks away. Kamen Rider Ghost -> Kamen Rider Amazons Nishime Shun (西銘 駿) but still alive because while fully revived but KR Amazon Omega appears, but Say Good Luck to Takeru. Kamen Rider Amazons -> Kamen Rider Ex-Aid While KR Amazon Neo appears walks away with Hiiro (瀬戸 利樹) while but KR Amazon Neo passing to Hiiro, but while KR Amazon Neo walks away to Hiiro but viewers on camera. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid -> Kamen Rider Build while Emu Hojo (飯島 寛騎) walks to along but else KR Grease Human Host (武田 航平) arrives because while Emu High Five to KR Grease Human Host named Kazumi Sawatari. Kamen Rider Build -> Kamen Rider Zi-O After Build ends mission, and they calling New Rider called Zi-O because High five to Build and farewell. Kamen Rider Zi-O -> Kamen Rider Zero-One and KR Zi-O finished his mission but mysterious Kamen Rider arrives because while KR Zi-O Shakes hand to KR 2019 but take care of KR Zero-One, while KR Zi-O leaves to Before KR Zero-One.